Behind the Glass
by Gemini Adore
Summary: ~Spike Spiegel is alive and has a bit of amnesia.But when offered his past back,he appears hesitant.Why?Stick around and find out.Jya!~


~*DISCLAIMER*~ I do not own COWBOY BEBOP or any characters there within. I am using them with no intention of publishing them as my own. Just so you know.  
  
  
  
Prelude:  
  
It has been four years since Spike's death. The members of the Bebop have gone their separate ways. Jet has found himself a nice woman and is now settling down as a family man with one child on the way. Edward has grown up quite a bit and is living with Faye on the remains of Earth. Faye herself hasn't changed much. Still bitter about Spike's leaving so long ago, she still continues to hunt bounty only when the money is necessary. The Bebop itself remains in use as Faye's ship, Jet letting her keep it when it became a haunt for him. Ein died of old age and the Red Dragon syndicate has since squandered away. Life was languid and brutal, parodying itself constantly. Until the day she showed up on Faye and Edward's door. A woman of 25, slight framed and pale, her hair a cascade of deep, coal black. In her hand she holds a photograph, a man who resembles Spike Spiegel himself. This unnerves the two former Bebop women and they barrage the girl with questions .Her icy blue eyes reveal nothing as her mouth twists into a small smile. "I need your help." is all she says and she turns away, leaving them a small card with only a name and number. Airuka. Jet receives a visit from her as well, but to him she gives a small smile and simple says. "Spike is alive. But who he is, he knows not." Then leaves without further ado, the same small pink card left in Jet's large, callused fingers. A brief phone call between Jet and Faye determines that both received messages, but do they believe it? A small voiced Edward sneaks into the large front room in the dark of midnight to place a call that changes their lives...  
  
  
  
~Chapter one: Missing person's report  
  
The sun didn't do much good in keeping him warm. The sharp bitter winds of Jupiter bit through him like ice and he didn't know if this meant death or another season of suffering. His mentality was weak, not knowing who he was didn't make it any better. But the girl...Airuka. He smiled between shivers. Ah yes Airu. She had found him in the desolate remains of the Dragon syndicate, his body, bruised and battered, cut open. She had healed him, taken him in, given him a second chance. Yet...there was nothing she could do for his memory. It was all a blur in the back of his mind, waiting to be freed so he could resume his life. But as the years passed, nothing cleared and he was stuck with these images, fuzzy blurry motions of people who had cared, maybe loved him, of family and friends. His own true self, nothing but static behind a wall of glass he couldn't break. Airuka had tried to help. She looked through newspapers and the remains where she had found him, but nothing helped. All the songs she had learned to sing, the languages, it all seemed so distant, so unreal. Nothing rang through to him, the glass remained as impenetrable as ever. He could see how much she tried, she really did. But it was all in vain. And he was beginning to accept it. He could see the hurt in her eyes every time she failed and he knew she didn't need to hurt like that. It wasn't her fault he couldn't remember. It wasn't her job to help him. She was gone now, where he didn't know. But he hoped she would come home. Truth was, in all this time, he had found one emotion long forgotten in his heart. Love. And it was her he wanted. He stood up now and began walking towards her apartment, he had a room there. She had bought him a bed and a dresser and a few new clothes. He had protested at first. But when he saw how happy it made her, he relented and allowed her to go shopping. It made him glad that someone cared.True she didn't know him in his past life,but still.It was nice.Now he stopped at the lean staircase and looked up to the door of the small flat.He could see the pink ribbon on the doorknob, the note attached.The wind buffeted it around and slowly he began his ascent.  
  
~Spike: I have gone to seek those who will remember you and help replace your past.I will return on the new moon and you will finally be at peace. Airuka~  
  
'I am at peace' he thought, blankystaring at the door.His mind was desolete.He knew what he wanted,he was willing to give up his past for it.He pulled the key to the flat out of his pocket and opened the door.Ice had formed in the crevices and cracked apart as he pushed it open.The front room had a thin layer of frost on the floor,it had been a few days since either of them had been home.He hastily turned the small space heaters on and went into her room.Same as always,pink bedspread smooth as fresh snow, the thick maroon curtains, an oriental rug with minor damage and the armoir.It smelled of her, no, it reeked of her.A thin scent of jasmine and sandalwood.Light and airy,just as she was. He removed his snow soaked jacket and hung it on a hook in the hallway.He then removed his boots and pants,went into his room for some sweatpants.The flat was begining to warm and he felt like curling up in her bed,breathing her exotic and feminine smell.'Airuka, I'd rather have you than a past.'He thought as sleep devoured his mind.  
  
  
  
~Well thank you all for reading.I hope you enjoyed the begining of my story.More to come soonJya!!~ 


End file.
